


Only True Lord of the Sith

by Shadowstrider



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode III: Revenge of the Sith, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Abortion, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Asphyxiation, Blood and Gore, Blood and Torture, Disembowelment, Forced Masturbation, Humiliation, Mind Control, Murder, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-15
Updated: 2017-02-15
Packaged: 2018-09-24 17:06:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9773573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadowstrider/pseuds/Shadowstrider
Summary: In a world where Darth Sidious arrives on Mustafar too late to save his apprentice, but early enough to keep Padmé away from the Jedi, he finds that it is better to end the threat of the Skywalkers once and for all.





	

Deactivating his crimson lightsaber, Darth Sidious clipped the energy weapon to his belt as he let the storm of emotions rage through his mind. Having detected that his new apprentice was in danger, the Sith Lord had travelled to Mustafar as fast as he could, even forgoing gathering a battalion of Clone Troopers. Unfortunately, he had arrived just as the Jedi Master Kenobi was preparing to finish off his apprentice. The Emperor had engaged the Jedi in a duel and had managed to drive him off, leaving his personal guard the task of tracking down the Jedi.

He had done this so that he could heal his apprentice as fast as possible, but looking at the living corpse that was Darth Vader as it lay on the shore of the lava stream, Sidious felt disgust and crushing disappointment. It had taken years and two apprentices to make the Chosen One fall to the dark side and in the end his apprentice had been slaughtered by his old Jedi mentor. Even worse, that mentor was now on the loose, as Sidious was sure that his guard was no match for the Jedi Master.

With an angry swipe through the air, Sidious used the Force to telekinetically hurl his apprentice into the lava stream, Anakin Skywalker’s scream echoing in the Force as he was consumed. Hearing a feeble moan to his right, the Sith Lord shifted his attention to Anakin’s lover, who was lying on her back at the foot of her space yacht. She had been a part of his plan to make the Chosen one fall, but now, heavily pregnant as she was, she was only a liability for his future reign and she would serve as the first victim of his unleashed powers as Emperor. 

With a gesture from his right hand, he telekinetically raised her onto her feet and then into the air, holding her suspended with her front turned towards him. With a few gestures from his free hand, he made use of the same power to shred her dull grey shirt to pieces, revealing her modest breasts swollen due to impending motherhood, her areola a darker pink than usual with her nipples stiffening at their sudden exposure to air. Beneath them bulged her distended abdomen, her womb stretched to its limits by the twins inside that were almost ready to be born, a faint linea nigra curving vertically over her abdomen. Her dark boots and light grey trousers were also torn to pieces, revealing her strong long legs and the shaved nether lips that guarded her sex, as well as a hint of her firm buttocks. 

As the young Queen of their home planet, Padmé Amidala had served admirably as his unknowing puppet, helping him on his path to becoming chancellor. At the tender age of 14, she had been a stunning beauty, even as she hid her slim body beneath her ornate dresses. Sidious had been tempted to indulge, even if she was older than what he usually preferred, but he had decided that the risks were too great as he was still politically vulnerable. Looking at her now, her body swollen to bursting by the parasites growing inside of her, he felt nothing but revulsion and hate.

From his free hand Force Lightning leapt, the bolts blasting into her body, making the pregnant woman convulse in his telekinetic hold as she tried to escape the pain in vain, her screams filling the air as the energy set her nerves alight. Due to the sustained agony, she could no longer control her body, causing her sphincters to relax in defeat, acrid urine streaming out of her urethra and logs of brown faeces vacating her bowels. Grinning with malice, Sidious was glad to see that there was still enough life left in her for her to provide some entertainment.

Stopping the attack of Force Lightning, he instead used his hand to again direct his telekinetic power, causing her urine and faeces to mix together as he forced the substances to go against gravity and stream towards her mouth. Extending his power, he forced the now quietly sobbing woman to open her mouth, which was soon filled with her waste products. Padmé could not resist the Emperor’s power and so she was forced to choke on her own piss and shit, the bitter fluid mixing with the awful stench and revolting taste of the soft faeces, the revolting mass filling her throat and making her stomach want to heave.

Laughing with insane glee at the uppity bitch’s humiliation, Sidious decided to end the threat of the Skywalkers once and for all. With a wave of his hand, the pregnant bitch floated across to where he stood on the shore of the lava stream, the senator able to spit out the disgusting cocktail he had forced on her, her chin and breasts smeared with shit and wet with piss. Forcing her down onto the ground with her legs obscenely spread, her cunt gaping open to reveal its pink insides and her clit hidden beneath its hood; the hot surface burning her back and buttocks, he closed his eyes and focused the Force, moulding it to obey his will.

With a grunt, he forcefully closed his free fist, causing the bitch to wail in agony as he severed her vagina from her cervix. Emitting an even stronger grunt, he pulled his clenched fist back violently, gasping as he forced ever more of his power into his telekinesis. Padmé’s sex was forced open grotesquely as her cervix made an appearance between her spread labia, the senator screaming in absolute agony as she felt her womb trying to force itself out through her vagina. 

With another grunt from the Sith Lord, her vagina was ripped in two as her womb forced its way, shattering her pelvis and tearing her perineum, joining her vagina and anus into a single orifice. With a hellish shriek from the woman and a pained grunt from the Emperor, her massively swollen uterus erupted from her shattered pelvic outlet and her widely gaping trans perineal orifice in a macabre imitation of birth; her groin left a massive haemorrhaging gash, her bladder and intestines slipping out into the open air, her abdomen collapsing.

Slowing down the floating womb, he made it come to a stop over the lava stream, near the spread legs of the senator. Using the Force, he opened the anterior wall of the uterus, revealing the twin amniotic sacs, which soon ruptured as he tore them open, revealing the unborn progeny of the Chosen One, feebly kicking and twisting as their peaceful existence was shattered.

Keeping their mother alive with the Force, he forced a final humiliation on her as he made her mind yield to his will. The senator cried tears for her unborn children, shit and piss dribbling from her mouth as her head was forced to look over her almost hollow abdomen at her floating womb. Against her will, her right hand made its way to her destroyed pelvis, stroking her miraculously intact clit as her left hand tweaked her erect nipples. With her body so close to destruction, it did its best to amplify her pleasure, just as Sidious intended.

While she masturbated, Sidious caused her intestines to exit her broken body, the loops of bowel straitening into a slimy rope as it trailed its way up her body to loop around her slim neck. With a gesture from the Sith Lord, Senator Padmé Amidala, known for her guts, was slowly strangled by them even as she continued to pleasure herself. Grinning with the madness of the Dark Side, Sidious turned his attention to her never to be born children. Using the full mastery he had achieved over his lifetime, he guided thin trails of lava from the stream towards the twins. Even as he grew weary and was forced to his knees, the necessary concentration draining his stamina, he persevered, intent on showcasing his absolute mastery of the Force. 

The bitch’s gasps for air was abruptly cut off as her intestines crushed her neck, her fingers a blur as her body desperately sought a final orgasm. Sidious forced the trails of lava into the unborn children, their tiny bodies soon filled with molten lava as it entered like little snakes through their urethras, ani, mouths, ears and genitals. Padmé orgasmed as her body starved for oxygen, her slimy intestines a vice around her crushed neck, her mind drowning in pleasure as she saw her children glowing like stars as the lava melted their flesh, their eyes orbs of molten rock as Sidious caused the lava to violently expand, destroying their tiny bodies in explosions of molten material. Their mother’s oxygen deprived brain saw her children exploded like stars, even as darkness consumed her shattered mind.

Dropping what remained of the children and the womb into the stream, Sidious turned his attention to the very dead and horribly mangled Senator Amidala. She was beloved by many throughout the galaxy and when the populace learned that she and her unborn children had been savagely killed by the Chosen One of the Jedi, they would surely not resist his campaign against the Jedi.

Losing his apprentice and two potential ones in one day was not something Darth Sidious had planned for, but as he had no intentions of sharing power in any case, he thought it might be high time that he ruled alone as the Galactic Emperor and the only True Lord of the Sith. 

END

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and critique welcome.


End file.
